Lily and the HW Marauders The Power Trilogy 1
by Angels of Fate
Summary: Lily and James... how they began, and the groundwork for HSL...


I KNOW THAT PETUNIA TALKS ABOUT HER PARENTS IN SORCERER'S STONE....DON'T COMPLAIN, I'M GETTING TO IT!   
  
Luv, Lily  
  
  
  
"Lily! Wake up!" Lily rolled over and pulled the covers over her head to keep the light out of her eyes. Petunia walked over to the blinds and lowered them. "It's almost noon, sleepyhead," she said. Lily groaned. "Petty, it's only the beginning of June!"   
  
"Well, you have a letter," she said, handing it to Lily. She put on her reading glasses, as her contacts weren't in, and stared at the front of the parchment envelope.   
  
Miss Lily Evans  
2nd bedroom to the Left of the Staircase  
135 Railway Road  
London  
  
She turned over the letter to find a purple crest bearing the word, 'Hogwarts.' This word was surrounded by four animals; a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven. She smiled. Before she could open it, Petunia said, "Lily, I'm going out with Vernon today." Lily rolled her eyes but wisely said nothing. "If you go anywhere, just leave a note. Bye." Petty left the room.   
  
She forgot again, Lily thought. Another birthday gone. Oh, well, Ally will have a present for me. Petunia, being her legal guardian after their 'parents' were killed in a plane crash, was only eighteen, and was so busy trying to get Vernon to propose that she often forgot she even had a sister. Sisters by birth and daughters of the Evanss by adoption, they were never very close, and Lily practically lived at Ally Bates' house, her best friend. Mrs. Bates was her mother, in Lily's eyes. Her attention went to the floor as a loud bang startled her. Then she grinned as she saw the book on the floor. The book Ally had loaned her, 'Hogwarts, A History,' was a great fiction book.... Her eyes widened, and she snatched up the book to hold it against the letter. Hogwarts.... She ripped open the letter, and two pieces of parchment fluttered onto the bedspread.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY   
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump.)  
  
  
Dear Miss Evans,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall   
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
New Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House  
  
Lily turned the parchment over, but the was no green ink on the other side. She grabbed the other page and read eagerly:  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM   
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that this year all students are required to have name tags sewn into their clothing.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
Basic Spells (Grade 1) by Rowena Wanderson  
Magic: Past Meets Present by Melinda Morris  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
Transfiguration: The Basis of Magic by Adelina Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Potions and Drafts for the Beginner by Laudanum Wrant  
The Magical World of Magical Beasts by Leon Shimt  
The Dark Side: Training in the Light by Lillith Browning   
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a non-venomous snake  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Lily was speechless. She finally jumped up and quickly got dressed. She would take the letter to Mrs. Bates.   
  
"Good afternoon, Lily dear," said Mrs. Bates. Lily said, without preamble, "Read this." Mrs. Bates frowned and took it, and her eyes widened the moment she saw the crest. "Oh, Lily, this is wonderful! Congratulations! I knew it, I just knew it! Ever since the day Ally pushed you off the monkey bars..."   
  
"Wait. What does it mean?"   
  
"It means, my dear friend, that we, the luckiest two girls in the galaxy, are witches. Honest to God witches!" came the shrieking voice of Ally, holding a letter of her own.   
  
"Come again?"   
  
Ally waved her hand impatiently. "Oh, Lily, your parents were wizards..."   
  
"No, they weren't."   
  
  
Normally, Mrs. Bates would have taken this as denial, but something in the way she said it... "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean I'm adopted."   
  
The other two gaped at her. Mrs. Bates found her voice first. "You're a... No. You're not, Lily. I mean, you're adopted, but you look just like..."   
  
"The Evanss. I know... ."   
  
"Well, Lily, shall we get you an owl or a cat for your birthday?" asked Ally, grinning. Something suddenly dawned on Lily.   
  
"Mrs. Bates, are you a witch, too?"   
  
With a flourish, Mrs. Bates produced a wand from her sleeve and turned a bowl sitting on the counter into a birthday cake for Lily, candles and all. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, dear Lily, happy birthday to you," they sang. She grinned. "Well, I think I'll get an owl.... if you'll tell me where we need to go, of course."   
  
"Of course," echoed Mrs. Bates. She used the wand to change into silver robes, then grabbed some glittering dust and threw it into the fireplace, even lit on this June morning. She stepped directly into them, calling out, "Diagon Alley!" Then, she was gone. Startled, Lily looked at Ally. "It's easier than it looks. Go ahead." Lily nodded, took a pinch of the powder, and called "Diagon Alley!"  
  
  
In less than a blink of an eye, she was standing on a sunlit street, and Mrs. Bates was there. "Oh, good, you're ok. I forgot you had never used it before, dear."   
  
"I'm fine, really."   
  
As Ally appeared, Mrs. Bates said briskly, "Well, to Madam Falcon first, I believe."   
  
"Oh, Mum, can't we go to Ollivander's first? I do so want my wand."   
  
"Oh, me too, Mrs. Bates, please?"   
  
"All right!"   
  
They entered a dark, dusty shop. "Ahhh, Maribella Bates. I knew you'd bring your daughter and her friend to me soon," came a voice from the back.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. Yes, I brought Ally, and Lily Evans."   
  
"Yes, Lily Evans....adopted daughter of Carina and Steven Evans, I believe?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Good, fine people they were.... tell me, do you know your birth parents?"   
  
"I haven't heard from them in a year, sir... not since before..."   
  
"Ah. Well, Miss Evans, let's find you a wand first, shall we?"   
  
"Ok, sir."   
  
"Hold out your wand hand."   
  
Unsure, she stuck out her writing hand, the left. He chuckled slightly and let his magical measuring tape do its work as he took wands down, muttering to himself. When he heard the measuring tape clatter to the floor, he turned. "Now, take this and give it a good wave. Oak and phoenix feather, 12 inches." She waved it around, and he took it away. "No, no... let's see... Willow and unicorn hair, 10 and a quarter inches, nice and swishy." She took the wand and knew: This wand was for her. She gave it a wave, and green sparkles flew out to shed light into the corners of the shop. "Oh, very nice, Miss Evans!"   
  
"Go, Lily!" She grinned and stepped aside for Ally to take her turn.  
  
  
Soon they were leaving Ollivanders, Mrs. Bates paying for Lily's wand. "Your parents left me money... you see, they suspected you were a witch, and they gave me instructions to use it for your school supplies."   
Just as they were leaving, a boy with long black hair who was also leaving ran right into Lily and they both fell to the floor. She looked up to see another black haired boy.... this one with short, messy hair.... offering her his hand. "Here, let me help you up."   
  
"Thanks, but that's ok," she said, springing nimbly to her feet. Then the other boy turned to the one on the ground. "Get up, Sirius, and apologize," he admonished. Instead of getting up, Sirius crawled to Lily's feet and fell into an attitude of plea. "Oh, Madam, please forgive me, lowly dog that I am..."   
  
"Oh, do get up, you look like an idiot, and I'm as much at fault as you," said Lily quickly. She put out her hand to help him up and easily did so. He whistled. "Strong little girl, aren't you?" She blushed slightly, but said, "Yes, I am, I suppose." The other boy, knowing where this was going, quickly interrupted. "I'm James Potter, and this blithering idiot is my best friend Sirius Black."   
  
"I'm Lily, Lily Evans, and this is my friend Ally Bates." Ally, her hands on her hips, was watching the whole thing with extreme interest. "Hello." Sirius turned to James and whispered in his ear. He nodded and said, "We were just going to Fortescue's to meet our other friend for ice cream. Would you girls like to come?"   
  
"Go ahead, dears, I'll get your books and meet you there," said Mrs. Bates, coming out of the shop.   
  
  
As they got within sight of Fortesecue's Ice Cream Parlor, Sirius shouted out, "Remus!" A pale, brown haired boy caught sight of Sirius waving like a lunatic(as if anyone could miss him) and smiled. "Hello, Sirius," he said, "Hi, James."   
  
James said, "Hi, Remus. Remus, this is Lily Evans and her friend Ally Bates. Sirius knocked Lily over, so we invited them for ice cream." Remus laughed. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Likewise, Remus," said Ally. They sat down and had just received Peanut Butter sundaes when a drawling voice called out, "Well, well, well, Allison Bates, who would have thought you'd have a party without me?" Ally leapt out of the chair, spinning around so fast she fell against Remus. "Oh, my God! Jessi?" The black-haired girl spread her arms wide. "In the flesh, Ally, my dear." Ally jumped up and hugged the girl. "Wow! What are you doing here?" "Well, your favorite... correction, your only.... American cousin was invited to come to Hogwarts as part of a Foreign Exchange Student Program. Of course, as soon as I heard that you were going there, too, I jumped at the chance."   
  
  
Ally grabbed a chair from another table and gestured for Jessi to sit in it. "This is my cousin, Jessi Varen, from Virginia, USA"   
  
"Pleased to meet y'all."   
  
"Oh, drop the fake accent, Jess. That's James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and you know Lily of course."   
  
"I'm glad to see you're one of us, Lily."   
  
"Likewise, Jess." Jessi snapped her fingers and a waiter appeared. Or, more appropriately, Apparated. "Yes?"   
  
"I would like a chocolate and pineapple sundae with chocolate and strawberry ice cream."   
  
"Right away."  
  
He was gone, leaving behind him a group of stunned kids, all staring at Jessi. "What?" "Chocolate, strawberry... and pineapple?" asked Sirius. "I'm a risk taker," she shrugged. "My kind of woman!" he crowed. She laughed. "You wish, Black." James said, "Oh, Sirius is the biggest prankster I know... excluding me, of course."   
  
"Of course," mimicked Lily, without thinking.   
  
Ally laughed. "Lil, that is probably the first time you've shown your sass since we've got here. Lily, here," she said in an aside to the rest, "Has a temper to match her hair color, if you get her angry. And she packs a pretty mean punch."   
  
"Must have been all those Kung Fu lessons," shrugged Lily.  
  
  
"Kung Fu?" asked four voices. "Forget it. It's.... what do you call it?... ah, yes: A Muggle thing."   
  
  
"Ah, a Muggle thing. That would mean you were raised by Muggles?"   
  
"No, but my sister is one, and my biological parents are, so my adoptive parents assumed I was, too. They died a few months ago, in a plane crash, I was told. So, I don't know that much about all of this." Jessi, who by now had finished her enormus sundae, jumped up. "Well," she said briskly, "We're all done, and I assume you boys know where you're going. Mind if we tag along?" Sirius quickly said, "Not at all. Where do you want to go first?"   
  
"Does this alley have a joke shop?" Sirius' eyes lit up, and he said, "Only the best. Come on."   
  
"Wait." That was Lily. "Shouldn't we wait till we get what we need? Or else we'll blow all our money on jokes instead of things like robes and books."   
  
"You have to admit, she has a point," said Remus. "Oh, joy... seems like Lily and Remus will be the voices of reason in this group," said James.   
  
"Hey, I like playing a prank as much as any of you...as I'm sure you'll find out, James Potter if you keep that up."   
  
"Whoa! It's not like we're enemies, right?" She smiled.   
  
"Right, of course. I'll save my pranks for someone who deserves them." Sirius whispered to Ally, "I see the temper you were talking about."   
  
As if out of nowhere, Mrs. Bates appeared. "Ally, dear, I'm exausted. I got yours and Lily's books, and yours, too, Jessi. I'm going to go home and take a nap. I'll take your books with me. Here's your money, Lily's money, and some Floo Powder. I'll expect you back by no later than 4:30. Got all that?"  
  
"Yes, Mum. We'll be fine. We're going to hang out with Sirius, James, and Remus."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"We will."   
  
Mrs. Bates left, and Ally turned to Lily, handing her a large bag full of wizard gold. The boys' jaws dropped.   
  
"That's all yours?" asked Sirius incrudulously.   
  
"Yes... is it quite a lot?"   
  
"Dump it out, Lil, and let's see," said Jessi.   
  
Lily dumped the bag out on the table, and gold Galleons spilled out.   
  
"All Galleons!"   
  
Even Ally was speechless. Lily was puzzled. "What?"  
  
James finally found his voice. "Lily, do you have any idea how much this is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Trust me. You have enough here to buy.... 25 wands!"  
  
She did some quick math.... at 7 Galleons a wand..... "That's 175 Galleons!"   
  
"Ahh, she can add, too!"  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!"   
  
Suddenly Remus started to laugh. The rest stared at him. "What on Earth is so funny, Remus?" said Ally.  
  
"Listen to us! We sound ridiculous!" he managed to choke out.   
  
At the sight of solemn Remus so hysterical they, too, fell prey to the giggles, and Fortescue himself had to come over to charm them into stopping  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Mrs. Bates, The Evanss, Madam Falcon, some of the books Lily needs, Jessi Varen, and Ally Bates are mine! Everyone else isn't.  
  
********September 1, King's Cross Station********  
  
Lily walked in a fog as Ally and Jess chatted beside her. The scene with Petunia replayed in her head....  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Lily returned home from Diagon Alley, arms full of books and four friends richer. She called out questioningly, "Petty?"  
  
A beaming Petunia bounced down the stairs. "Lily! Where have you been? I' m engaged!" A diamond ring the size of the drills Vernon Dursley bragged so much about weighted down Petty's finger. Lily forced a smile.  
  
"That's great, Petty. But... what will happen to me?"   
  
"Ahhh. Our biological parents have agreed to take you in until you are of age to fend for yourself." The she caught sight of the books in Lily's arms. "What's this?"  
  
She took a book from the top of the pile and handed it to Petty. "Petunia, I've been excepted into a very prestigious school, for witches and wizards."   
  
"Stuff and nonsense! There's no such thing!"   
  
Lily silently pulled out her wand and send colored sparks onto the ceiling.  
  
"Parlor tricks."  
  
Lily sighed, frustrated. She thought for a moment, then said, "Come on, Petunia. We're going to the Bates' for a minute."   
  
Dragging her protesting sister behind her, she knocked on the door. A smiling Ally answered... That is, she was smiling until she saw Petunia's expression. "Uh...hi, Lil. Hi, Petty. Come in?"   
  
"Yes, thanks." They went into the living room, where Jessi and Mr. and Mrs. Bates were sitting.   
  
"Hi, Lily! I hear you're one of us, now," said Mr. Bates.   
  
"Yes, sir... it's just that..."   
  
"You giving her a hard time, Petunia?" asked Mr. Bates sternly.   
  
"I.. I thought it was childish nonsense. You know, a game."   
  
"I can assure you, Petunia Evans, this is neither childish nonsense nor a game. This is quite serious and I intend to prove it to you."   
  
A flick of his wrist produced his wand, and a flick of the wand produced a bunny in the place Ally had been.   
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Petunia. Another flick of the wand turned the bunny back into a smiling Ally.   
  
"You...you freaks! I always knew there was something wrong with all of you.... especially YOU!" An accusing finger pointed at Lily, she continued, "I wash my hands of you! And if our birth parents feel the same, as I'm sure they will, then you'll be left to fend for yourself with your own kind!" With a flounce, she walked out of the living room. Soon after they heard the door slam. Lily stared after her in shock, and a tear snaked its way down her face. The Bates, although shocked, were used to this reaction, and surrounded Lily with condolences. When Lily returned home to pack her things for a night at Ally's, all   
evidence of Petunia was gone. The phone was ringing, and Lily answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Lily, darling? It's Sarah."  
  
"Hello, Mother. I need to tell you something. I'm... I'm a witch."  
  
It was frank and to the point, but Sarah wasn't taken aback. In fact, quite the opposite.   
  
"Are you going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I... Wait! What do you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"My grandmother went there.... my mother was a Squib... that is, a Muggle born of wizard parents.... and she married my Muggle father. I'm so glad to hear the talent has been reborn in you! Your father and I are Muggles, and so is Petunia, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes, her.... oh, Mother, will you come see me, please? I need to talk to you."   
  
"I'll be there in five minutes. Can I come by Floo Powder?"  
  
"I thought only wizards could use Floo Powder."  
  
"Yes, well.... certain exceptions are made for Muggles with wizard children, and the Evanss connected your home to the network. Make sure there is a fire in the grate, dear."  
  
"Good bye, Mother."  
  
"Bye, Lily."  
  
Lily waited patiently. Sure enough, her mother, with the same flaming red hair but with blue eyes, came through the fireplace. "Lily, darling!"   
  
"Hi, Mother." They hugged. Then Sarah sat down.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong.  
  
"Well...." And Lily was off, telling her mother everything. As she finished with Petunia's outburst, Sarah pursed her lips.   
  
"You do have all your Hogwarts stuff, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Mrs. Bates took me, and invited me to stay there until I go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, as your legal guardian now, I'll gladly let you spend the rest of your summer with your friends. But, remember, I want an owl soon.... do you have an owl?"  
  
"Oh, a beauty. Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Lily ran upstairs and picked up the cage with the barn owl in it, hurrying back down and into the living room. "Mother, this is Ilona."   
  
"Ah, she is beautiful indeed, Lily. And here is a present, as congratulations for getting into Hogwarts." Sarah gave her a small box, and Lily opened it to find lily earrings and a locket with a lily and an L on it. Inside were pictures of both Sarah and her father, Daniel. Lily felt a small chill go down her spine, but quickly forced it out of her mind....  
  
~*~*~* Present Time*~*~*~  
  
"Lily? Lily, have you listened to a word I've said?" Lily shook her head.   
  
"Sorry, Jess, my mind was wandering. What?"  
  
"I said, we're at the barrier."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Lean up against it like this."   
  
Lily mimicked Jess's casual leaning against the wall, and fell.... right into the arms of James Potter.  
  
"Well, well, well.... Look who I found, Sirius!"  
  
"I would say I found someone myself," he laughed, holding up Jessi.  
  
"Very funny... would you mind letting me go, James?" Lily asked, laughing.  
  
He blushed. "Sure." He let her go, and she whipped her head around.   
  
"Looking for this?" asked Ally, holding up a cage.   
  
"Ilona!"   
  
"Ah, yes, Ilona. I remember her.... short, white, funny looking?" asked Sirius.  
  
Lily gave him a shove. "She is not!"   
  
Ally interrupted. "Now, now, which one of you guys is going to put my trunk on the train?"   
  
"I'll do it, Ally," said Remus, appearing behind her.   
  
"Oooh, Remus, you big, strong maaan, you're going to do it?" said Sirius, batting his eyelashes.   
  
"Yes, you twit, and if you're a gentleman you'll take mine," said Jessi.  
  
"And you'll take mine," said Lily, elbowing James.   
  
"What are you waiting for? You heard the lady, move it!" said James.   
  
"Lady? Lady?" Sirius started to continue, but triple glares from each girl quickly shut him up.  
  
  
As they got settled in the compartment, a small, pale boy stuck his head in. "Can- can I sit with you? Every other compartment is full," the boy squeaked.   
  
Lily immediately replied, "Of course you may. What's your name?"   
  
"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."   
  
"Hi, Peter. I'm Lily, and this is James, Sirius, Jessi, Ally, and Remus."   
  
"Hello."   
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, another person stuck their head in, which was quickly followed by a female's, then another male's. The fist male was tall, with dark, greasy hair and an oiled manner. "First years?"   
  
"Nope, seventh years, genius." Sirius, obviously.  
  
"Watch your mouth with a third year, boy, I'm in just the right mood..."   
  
The girl behind him chirped up, "Yeah, and my Lucius here," she indicated to the boy she was clinging to, "Will vouch that it's not a good idea to get on Severus Snape's bad side." Lucius glared at the chirpy brunette.  
  
"Shut up, Gabby," he hissed. The girl quickly sobered.  
  
"Names," said Snape testily.  
  
"Ally Bates."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Jessi Varen."  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"James Potter."  
  
Lily, instead of stating her name right away, stood. "Lily Evans, though I don't see what business it is of yours," she said coolly. Snape's face flushed, and he moved forward to grab her wrist.  
  
"Don't be fresh, little girl, or it might be the last thing you ever do."  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked James.  
  
"Please, James. Quiet," said Lily. She turned back to where Snape's nails bit into her wrist and smiled sweetly. Then, in one swift move, she flipped him onto his back, dropping down to place her knee on his chest and effectively pinning him.   
  
"Let's get a few things straight, Snape. One: Never, ever insult me again. Two: Never insult my friends. Three: You ever touch me again and I will personally make sure that is the last thing YOU ever do. Clear?"   
  
Snape croaked, "Crystal."   
  
"Good, now get out."   
  
She gracefully got up and crossed her arms, tapping her foot.   
  
Snape was red. He quickly rose and barked, "Out!" to Gabby and Lucius, who were trying not to laugh. As they left, Lily heard Gabby said pleasantly,  
  
"Gee, Lily's really strong!"  
  
"SHUT UP, GABBY"  
  
Lily covered a grin and turned around. Ally and Jessi were grinning: the boys were once again gaping. Sirius found his voice first.   
  
"Kung Fu?"  
  
"Kung Fu."  
  
"Lil, honey, I should have figured you wouldn't let yourself get rusty," said Ally.   
  
Just as Lily was about to respond, the train lurched to a slower pace. "We're almost there! Come on, Al, Jess, let's get changed. We'll be right back," she told the boys, who nodded as the girls went to find their robes.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: There you go, Fern Grotto! You wanted to see Lily use her Kung Fu. I'm not really sure why Snape and Malfoy were in their compartment, I just thought it would be cool for Lily to throw Snape. Fiery little redhead, ain't she? (Note: In my world, Gabby ends up as Draco's mother...*gag*)   
  
  
They stepped off the train in their Hogwarts robes, seeing a tall man waving his arms. "Fir's years!"   
  
"That's us," said Remus.  
  
"Thank you, Remus, Master of the Obvious," said Jessi, cranky after Sirius put a big pink splotch on her robes.  
  
"Chill, Jess. Come on," said Lily, leading the way.   
  
After getting off the boat, a young woman in emerald robes and with large square glasses took charge.   
  
"I'm Professor McGonigall, Head of Gryffindor House. Come this way, you'll need to be Sorted."  
  
Lily and Ally smiled at the nervous expressions on the others' faces. Mrs. Bates had told them how they Sorted at Hogwarts, but obviously some of the others didn't have that luxury.   
  
They sat down at the empty table; the rest of the school was watching them, and they were already at their House tables. A short Professor brought out a stool and the Sorting Hat. He put them down and stepped back. Presently the Hat sang:   
  
Settle down, my boys and girls,  
there's not that long to wait.  
One by one come up to me,  
and I'll decide your fate!  
  
Do you belong in Gryffindor,   
the House that beckons the bold?  
Those that are daring, gallant and true,   
Like the original Godric of old?  
  
Perhaps, like Helga Hufflepuff,  
your loyalty holds true.  
If that's the case (as it may be)  
I've just the House for you!  
  
Ahh! For some the brains shall rule,  
most predominant and plain.  
In Ravenclaw, your destiny lies,  
when knowledge you hope to gain!  
  
Power, yes, is the main thing,  
A Slytherin would desire.  
Lust for position, your only friend,  
the drive to excel even higher.  
  
So heed my words, you youngsters all,  
I've only truth to tell.  
Put me on your head and see,  
in which House you shall dwell.   
  
Bring pride into your Houses,  
and be not afraid to confide,  
the inner strength and compassion,  
all children hold inside!   
  
The children burst into applause. Ally was the first to be sorted.   
  
"Bates, Ally!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
Lily clapped for her friend. Soon, it came time for her to be Sorted. She nervously put on the Hat.   
  
"Mmmm.... You're quite brave, to flip snotty Snape. He'll not like you for that, my dear. You'll need that bravery, I dare say, for what is to come.... heed to your feelings, in your House, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She took off the Hat and walked to the Gryffindor table, which was shouting and stamping their feet. She collapsed next to Ally. Sirius and Remus, too, were put into Gryffindor. Unfortunately, so was Peter Pettigrew. Next it was James' turn.   
  
James put on the Hat and waited.   
  
"Hmmm... you feel quite protective toward a certain redheaded Gryffindor.... don't bother denying it! I see it in your mind, Potter... ah, another brave one, I see. Save that bravery, James... it will come in handy one day. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
James got up, as bewildered as Lily had been, and went to the Gryffindor table to be pounded on the back by Sirius. Jessi, too, was put in Gryffindor.   
  
  
Dumbledore looked at both Lily and James' confused faces, and felt a small chill. The Sorting Hat's song had never been so foreboding before, and looking at their faces.... Dumbledore stood to address the school, putting away the thoughts for now, but with the conviction he'd be dwelling on them again...  
  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnn! Sorry about the depression, I'm in a sad mood today. Next will be better I promise!  
  
Luv, Lily.   
  
  
  
  
As the girls collapsed on their beds, exhausted and full, Lily remembered   
what she had wanted to ask Ally.   
  
"Hey, Al, what's up with you and Lupin?"   
  
Her reaction was more than Lily could have hoped for.   
  
"What! Nothing is 'up!'"   
  
"Oh, get off it, cuz. The evidence mounts against you."  
  
"Evidence? What evidence?"  
  
"Ahem...Lily?"  
  
"Yes, let's see.... 1: He volunteered to take your trunk. Guys never   
volunteer to do ANYTHING, in my experience. 2: He sat next to you and   
stared at you the entire time at lunch. 3: You're still blushing! And, 4:  
You'd make such a cute couple! So, how do you plead, Ally Bates?" Her reply   
was muffled by the pillow over her head.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
The pillow flew across the room to hit Lily in the face as she screeched, "Guilty!"  
  
The next day, Lily could tell that Remus had gone through a "torture session,"   
as Ally so quaintly described it. Lily approached James and whispered,   
  
"Verdict?"  
  
"The boys found him guilty of all charges. Unanimous?"   
  
"Unanimous. We found Ally guilty as well. Sentence: One year as partners for Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions."   
  
James grinned. "We're evil."   
  
"Oh, I know!"   
  
They hurried to the table so that the only one left was next to Ally. Remus approached, saw the seat,   
paled, flushed, and laughed. He sat down and said, "Ever get the feeling you've   
been set up?"   
  
She chuckled. "I'm getting one of those feelings right now. You?"  
  
  
"I would definitely say this is one of those times."   
  
She leaned forward and whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"   
  
"If you're thinking of a 7 letter word that begins with R and ends with E, yes, I am."   
  
"Good..."   
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but schedules are here," said a grinning Sirius.   
  
Ally whipped out her wand and mumbled; Her schedule flew into her hand. Another mumble, and Remus' schedule joined it. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"Here, I'll show you... Accio bacon!"  
  
Sirius' bacon flew off his plate and onto Ally's.   
  
"Quite a witchy little charm there... let's see...  
Accio bacon!"   
  
The bacon flew off Ally's fork and back to Sirius. Ally bit down on the fork instead.  
"Owwww! Hey, you got the hold of it pretty quickly, Black. Wait...where's Jess?"   
  
Lily opened her mouth, but Sirius beat her to it. "She went down to fill out transfer forms. Schools in America start two weeks earlier than we do, so she had already started at Salem." He said all this around a   
mouthful of bacon. Five pairs of eyes stared at him. He swallowed. "What?"   
  
James grinned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like: "Keeping tabs on her already?"   
  
"WHAT did you say?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing... Come on, we have double Potions with Ravenclaw in ten minutes."  
  
As they filed into the dank dungeon that was the Potions classroom, a young woman with blonde hair caught their eye. She looked up at their noisy entrance, and Remus whispered to Ally,   
  
"I think I'm in love."   
  
She whispered back, "According to our friends, you're thinking wrong unless you're thinking of me."   
  
Before he could reply, the woman pushed back her chair and rose, pacing in front of them. "Good morning. I am Professor Carrington. Due to an... incident... with last year's teacher, I am filling in until Professor Dumbledore can find a suitable replacement. As I'm sure you are aware, this is Beginning Potions..." And she was off, only stopping when the bell rang. "Ah! Out of time. You are dismissed."   
  
As they left, Lily said, "Hey, you don't think Professor Binns has a granddaughter, do you?" They had all heard of the infamous Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts.   
  
Next was Transfiguration. There were tables much like Muggle lab tables set up with two stools to a table throughout the room. Of course, the front six were quickly occupied. As they all settled down, Professor McGonigall swept in.   
  
"Good morning. As you know, my name is Minerva McGonigall, and I'll be both the Head of your House and your Transfiguration teacher for the time you are in Hogwarts. For those of you who did not have the foresight to skim through your books, this is the essence of what we will be doing in this class."   
  
She turned her podium into a stuffed giraffe and back. The class clapped. She nodded and said, "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention.... I have a zero tolerance level. Disturb my class, and you are out. I will not hesitate to take points away from you. Yes, Miss Varen, even from my own House. When I say your name, please say Here."   
  
The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and soon they were back in the common room.  
  
"I think Charms is by far the best," said Lily, stretching.   
  
"Except for the fact that we have it with the Slytherins," pointed out Peter.   
  
"Well, Defense Against the Dark Arts seems quite boring," said Jess. Was it her imagination, or had Remus blushed? One glance at Ally told her that the blonde had seen it, too. Ally shook her head slightly; they'd talk about it later. Jess nodded and changed the subject.   
  
"When do we begin flying lessons?"  
  
James' eyes sparkled. "Soon, I hope."  
  
"Accio calendar!"  
  
Ally laughed as the calendar flew off the wall to Sirius. "Getting a little slap-happy with that spell, Sirius, or just practicing for Charms?"   
  
He ignored her sarcastic remark and scanned the calendar. "Ah! Saturday next at noon with Madame Harris."   
  
"Excellent!" That was Lily.  
  
James raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What, you think I can't fly?"  
  
"Did I say that?"  
  
"No, but you may as well..."  
  
Remus interrupted. "Dinner is waiting, and I'm starved. Come on."  
  
A/N: Tricks come in the next part! Be on the lookout. Luv, Lily   
  
PART 5...THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO QUEEN JULIE...THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, I NEVER COULD HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU! LUV,   
LADY LIL  
  
  
Lily woke up at 11:30 on Saturday morning. "Oh my God, we're going to be late!" she screeched. Ally flew out of bed.   
  
"Where are the boys?" asked Jess as the other two pushed her into the bathroom.   
  
"No idea...wait!" Lily ran to her dresser and picked up the gold backed hand mirror her father Daniel had given her. She took out her wand and whispered. Suddenly, her reflection rippled and disappeared to show the boys' dorm. They were all still in bed, asleep.   
  
"Aww, how cute," said Ally. "Shall we wake them?"   
  
"What do you mean, wake them? We can't go in there, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Since when do rules stop us, Lil?" asked Jess as if Lily were a child.  
  
Ally and Jess turned to walk downstairs. Lily took one last look at her messy hair, gave up, and ran after them, shouting, "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
They crept into the dorm. "I didn't know Sirius snores."  
  
"Or that James sleeps with a stuffed dragon!"   
  
Stifling their giggles, they took out their wands and tiptoed out the door, leaving it ajar.   
  
"On the count of three... one, two, THREE!  
  
They performed the spell and ran down the stairs three at a time. As they reached the common room, their conjured buckets of ice water fell on the boys. They heard yelps of shock and surprise, then James and Sirius yelling together:  
  
"Those blasted girls!"   
  
Laughing, they ran for their lives... and Lily ran right into none other than Severus Snape outside the portrait.   
  
"Hey, watch where you're...you!" snarled a confused Snape.   
  
"Why, hello, Severus," said Lily pleasantly. "You must excuse us, or we'll be late for flying lessons. She swept past him, Ally and Jess on her heels.   
  
Snape stared after her and sneered loudly, "You're excused," as he pointed his wand at her. She spun, blocking the spell. Unfortunately, it hit Ally. She was knocked backwards into the wall with a sickening crack, her once blonde hair neon green.   
  
"Oh, Ally!"  
  
Just as Snape rounded the corner, laughing hysterically, four relatively dry boys came up.   
  
"Hey, what's the big..." started James, stopping when he saw the girls clustered around a dazed Ally. "Oh my God, Al, what happened?"  
  
Sirius was laughing. Ally's eyes narrowed and, still sitting on the ground, she pulled her wand out. "It's not funny, you...you... oh, I am so not in the mood, Black..."   
  
Sirius immediately stopped laughing. The anger in Ally's eyes would have stopped even Peeves dead in his tracks.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ally."  
  
"Jeez, Lil, it's not like you're the one who cursed me. It's not your fault."  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Slightly impatient, Sirius? Well, Snape tried to curse me, I blocked it, it hit Ally, and..." Lily looked at Ally's ankle and gasped. "Al, I think your ankle is broken."   
  
"What!"  
  
"We have to get you up to Madame Medina. Can you walk?"   
  
Ally tried to get up, but her ankle wouldn't hold her weight. She fell back down.   
  
"Owww! I guess not, huh?"   
  
"Remus, will you carry her, please? She's not that heavy, but I can't do it."   
  
He nodded, ignoring the smirks Sirius and James exchanged.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" asked Madame Medina as Remus set Ally gently on the bed in the medical wing.  
  
"She got cursed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
Silence.   
  
"I don't know why I bother! No one ever answers that question, anyway! Was it intentional?"  
  
"It was meant for me," said Lily quietly.   
  
"I see... well, was the ankle a result of the curse, or part of it?"  
  
"It threw her back into the wall... her ankle was crushed."  
  
Medina examined the ankle, earning a yelp of pain from its owner. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Jessi heard Medina mutter, "Broken." Then, louder, "Poppy!" A short, blonde girl one or two years older than they popped out of a concealed door behind James, making him cry out in surprise.   
  
"Shh, Potter, my head is killing me," came a complaint from the bed.   
  
"Yes, Madam Medina?"  
  
"Poppy, I need my wand and a bottle of hair dye, please."   
  
She was gone for about two seconds.   
  
"Thank you, dear."  
  
Madam Medina plucked a single hair from Ally's eyebrow and dropped it into the bottle, making the dye bubble. As she set it aside to tend to Ally's ankle, the color started to change from black to golden. She waved her wand, and the ankle was healed.   
  
"It will still be sore, dear. .. You shouldn't walk on it till Monday, not even to the common room. Here, dear...bend over this."  
  
Ally bent her head over a small pa, and Medina poured the now pale yellow dye over her hair. The others watched, fascinated, as the dye raced down from the roots, picking out highlights and dying the harsh green her customary blonde.   
  
Medina helped her up and handed her a Muggle mirror so it wouldn't talk to her.   
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" cried Ally. Instead of her solid sunshine mop, there were now honey gold streaks and highlights running through it.   
  
"Wow, Al, that looks great!"   
  
"I do good work," said Madam Medina modestly.  
  
As Poppy brushed past Sirius to send an owl to Madam Harris about the 'problem ' and excuse them from flying lessons, he asked, "Who is that?"  
  
"Who, Poppy? Oh, a bright girl, third year, brilliant with her remedies. Best apprentice I've ever had. Now, will one of you take Miss Bates back to the Gryffindor common room?"  
  
"I'll do it," said Remus. He picked her up and they all went back to the Tower.  
  
Lily spoke up as they settled down in the deserted common room.   
  
"So, when are we getting Snape." It wasn't a question. While the others were taken aback, Ally answered immediately,  
  
"Well, we have to wait at least until Monday. I can't move." She gestured to her ankle.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, Monday, then."  
  
Sirius sputtered, "You can't be serious!"   
  
"Oh, I'm very serious. That jerk has tested my patience one too many times, and it's only been one week. I'm considering throwing him into the lake with a bottle of soap to wash his hair." The others burst out laughing, and Lily said, "What?"  
  
Suddenly Sirius was very quiet. "Lily, that is a great idea."  
  
"Earth to Sirius! I didn't say anything."   
  
"Of course you did...along with what you already did..." He gestured us into a huddle, and we spent the rest of the weekend in preparation.  
  
  
"Shhh!"   
  
"Ow! Sirius, stop stepping on my feet!"   
  
"Then move faster!"   
  
"Will all of you SHUT UP!"   
  
They finally reached the Slytherin common room, using the password stolen from one of the first year Slytherins in their Charms class. Entering the second year dorm, they easily found Snape and set to their separate tasks. Lily charmed them into a deep sleep. James transfigured a chair into a pail of soapy ice water. Jess dyed his robes neon pink, and Sirius scrawled, "Wash your hair, Snape!" in neon green letters.  
  
Trying not to laugh, they managed to get outside, all except for Lily, who removed the deep sleep curse. Then they all collapsed in the Gryffindor common room, shaking with laughter. "Oh, I want to see Snape's face tomorrow morning," choked out Lily.   
  
Ally woke up from her slumber on the couch and demanded, " How did it go?"  
  
  
  
  
As they were walking down to breakfast the next morning, they heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the direction of the Slytherin dungeon. A few high fives were given. Discreetly, of course. **Yeah, right**   
  
Snape stormed into the Great Hall, holding a frilly pink robe and wearing borrowed robes four inches too short. "Explain this!" he screamed, throwing it into Ally's food.   
  
"Why, Severus, you just got egg all over some poor girl's robes. Where did you get them?" asked Ally innocently.   
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you did it! Unless it was the Mudblood!" The whole Great Hall froze in shock except Lily, who stood up slowly.  
  
"What did you just call me?"   
  
"A Mudblood! A filthy Mudblood who doesn't deserve..." He knew immediately he had gone too far. All eyes were riveted on them as Lily drew back her arm and slapped him with all the strength she could muster across the face.   
  
" How dare you! Even I didn't think you'd stoop THAT low, Severus Snape. And now..." she whispered, "It's war." She sat back down and began to eat. Her friends were wide eyes and open mouthed, as was the rest of the Great Hall. That is, until Dumbledore himself stood, took Snape, whose cheek was swelling, and hauled him out of the Hall. Suddenly Ally and James started to clap, and the whole Hall followed suit until Lily took a bow. Then she started to cry, and the three girls were excused from the first two classes.   
  
  
A/N: Ok...I'm back. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I hope you liked part 5, especially the slap (BTW, my favorite part to write) Well, I hate to do this to you, but we're going to time hop. The rest of their first year passes by uneventfully, and the WAS (War Against Snape) becomes full blown. Thank God, in their second year, Snape is gone. As it turns out (but as no one but Dumbledore knows) Snape's parents are Death Eaters, and they use a year long trip to America as cover for scouting recruits for Voldemort. Oh, yeah, Ally and Remus are 'going out' Lily and James are fighting more than ever since there was no Snape to very frustrations on (Ah, the beauties of a Love/ Hate relationship!) Sirius and Jessi are circling each other, and Peter is the same sniveling git! Now, on with the fic!   
  
Love, Lily  
  
"Lily!"  
  
The tall red head turned around in time to be run over by Allison Bates.   
  
"Oh my God, you're so tall!" exclaimed the petite blonde.  
  
Lily grinned. "Only compared to you, midget."  
  
"I am very close to taking offense," huffed Ally, before two strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hello, Remus!"   
  
Lily laughed with them "Seen anyone else yet?"   
  
"If you want to know if I've seen James, Lil, the answer's no," said Remus, voice brimming with laughter.  
  
"Do not put words in my mouth!"  
  
"He doesn't have to," chimed in Sirius from behind her. She jumped.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that!"   
  
"And I wish you would just admit it!"   
  
"Admit what?" asked James, coming up.   
  
"Admit that..." He never finished, for Lily whipped out her wand and said,   
  
"Impedimenta Jaw!"   
  
Sirius' jaw froze shut. "Aw, let him go, Lil."   
  
"I don't know.... I kind of like him like this."   
  
She thought for a moment, then shrugged and took the charm off. Sirius opened his jaw gingerly.   
  
"Gee, thanks, Lil."   
  
"No problem... we'd better hurry if we want to get our regular compartment."   
  
Lily led the way into the train, and lost everyone but James on the way to one person or another. As she walked down the aisle, she passed someone and stopped short. They had both frozen in shock, as if they had seen a ghost.   
  
"Snape," she said, voice colder than the Arctic.  
  
"Evans," he sneered back, voice colder, if that's possible.   
  
She turned away and kept walking, and Snape stared after her for a moment. She reached their regular compartment and found two first year boys in it.   
  
"Out!" she barked.   
  
Judging by the look on her face, the boys decided it would be a good idea to leave. Ignoring them, she flung herself in to a seat. James followed grimly.   
  
"You ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"No! Ohhh, he is the last thing I need right now... my father is sick, my sister refuses to talk to me, and my mother is falling apart.... To top it all off, he'll be in our year this year, and I just know I'll end up killing him in Charms!"   
  
"Lil, calm down. It's ok... I know what you mean about your mother falling apart, though...."   
  
He trailed off, and Lily looked up at him in shock, her own anger forgotten. "Oh, James, no."  
  
"He was an Auror... died chasing some wizard... Voldemort, I think his name was."   
  
"Oh, James, I'm so sorry. Here I am, complaining...."   
  
"Don't worry about it, Lil... you didn't know."  
  
Just then Sirius stuck his head in.   
  
"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, winking.   
  
"You wish, Black," said James wearily.   
  
"You mean you wish, Potter," shot back Sirius good-naturedly.  
  
"Hey, Si, you ask Jessi out yet?" asked Lily, raising a delicate eyebrow.   
  
He turned up to three shades of red and then down to six shades of pale.   
  
Lily winked at James. "That's one way to shut him up!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I will, after the feast. Just... let me tell her myself, ok?"   
  
He left, James staring after him. He whistled.  
  
"I never would have guessed."   
  
Lily shrugged noncommittally. "Guys are blind to crushes."  
  
James muttered something that sounded too much like, "You'd be surprised," for Lily's comfort. As she tried to decipher the meaning of that statement, the others came in. She tucked it away in her mind, sure she would be coming back to it.   
  
But a few months later, Lily had something else to worry about besides her love life (or continued lack of). Her friend Remus was increasingly drawn and pale, and several times Ally had to be comforted by Lily. "I'm so worried about him," she would wail.  
  
Lily was determined to figure out what was wrong with him. She was missing one, crucial piece...  
  
  
  
(The next one will be longer, I promise!)  
  
"James!" He turned around to find an extremely pale Lily running up to him.   
  
"What's wrong, Lil? You look like you've seen a ghost!"   
  
"Not exactly a ghost," she muttered. "Come on."   
  
She pulled him into the library.   
  
"James, you know how Remus has been sick every month, or he's gone?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"Sooo, it just so happens that every time Remus is gone, it's a full moon? And that he picked up a silver letter opener and his hand blistered? And his boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts turned into a moon?"   
  
James stared at her for a moment. When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "Lily, please tell me you're not saying what I think you're saying."  
  
"Trust me, James, I wish to God I wasn't. But I am."  
  
Lily nervously watched for his reaction.   
  
"Poor Remus," he said softly. "It must be hell for him."  
  
Lily blinked. James noticed and said quietly, "You're not scared of REMUS, are you?"   
  
"No! I just wasn't sure if you would be."   
  
"Who, me?"   
  
She laughed, but quickly grew somber. "I'm going to ask him."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and hugged her. "Good luck."   
  
Embarrassed, she found Remus in the common room. "Remus."  
  
He looked up wearily; the dark circles under his eyes made Lily suspect he had not slept in at least a week. "May I speak with you privately?"  
  
Sirius, who was listening over the back of the couch, gasped, "Lily, what would Ally and James think?"   
  
Remus and Lily ignored him. Remus gave her a faint smile. "Sure, Lil." They went to a room they had found in their second year. "What's up?"  
  
"Remus... I know."  
  
He immediately shot up straight, all sleepiness gone. His eyes were wary. "Know what?" he growled, and she saw a little bit of the monster in the sweet Remus she knew.   
  
"Come on, Remus! I'm the smartest witch in our year, not to mention one of your best friends! Did you really consider me so blind?"   
  
He turned away and whispered, "Good bye."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
He whirled back around and grabbed her wrist. "Good bye, Lily! I'm sure you've told them all, and they're all panicking! I'm sure owls from parents are flying in as we speak, from parents who don't want their kids friends to a werewolf!" She wrenched her wrist out of his iron grip.   
  
"How could you say that to me? It's not like you walked up to the werewolf and said, ' Bite me!' That sounds like something Sirius would do, come to think of it.... I never wanted to stop being your friend, Remus! The only person I told was James, and he agreed with me. Do you consider me to be like the soon to be Rita Skeeter? A gossip monger?"   
  
He turned away, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry for what?"   
  
He just shook his head. Lily came over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Remus... you know you have to tell her, right?"   
  
He nodded. "I know..." Then he smiled slightly. "You tell Sirius, though. I'll never hear the end of it."   
  
"Let me know when you've told Ally and consider it done, Remus, my friend."   
  
He straightened. "I'll do it now. Will you send her in, please?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"This meeting of the Marauders is now called to order," said James. Instantly everyone except Sirius calmed down. "Today we have to start on the potion. And the map." Lily spoke up.   
  
"How about the boys work on the potion, and the girls work on the map?"   
  
"With one switch. Remus can work on the map. I want to be an Animagus," said Ally.   
  
"All right. Done."   
  
*****Library*****  
  
"Ok, we need a representation charm, an insulting charm, and both a hiding and a revealing charm," said Jessi.   
  
"I'm on it. I know the library like the back of my hand."  
  
Soon Lily was back. She dropped a large stack of books in front of Remus, making him jump. "Sleeping on the job, Remus?"   
  
He grinned at her guiltily. They heard a crash, and a loud voice exclaiming, "Peter, you twit!"   
  
They laughed as they saw Madame Pince hauling both Sirius and Peter out of the library.   
  
  
*****Secret Room*****   
  
"All done?"   
  
"Yup. You?"   
  
"Successful. It's so cool!"   
  
"All right. Now, let's start with...."  
  
"Oooh, me, me!"   
  
James sighed. "All right, Sirius, you can go first."   
  
Suddenly, where Sirius had stood was a huge black dog.   
  
Lily jumped. "Geez, Sirius, you could have warned me," she laughed.   
  
He turned back, grinning. "Who's next?"   
  
"Ally!"   
  
"Ok..." Soon there was a small silver fox running around.   
  
"Now you, James," said the restored Ally.   
  
He grinned and turned into a large stag. "And last but not least, Peter."   
  
He squirmed. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Peter. What, you think we'll make fun of you?"   
  
"Sirius will."   
  
"Oh, get off it, Peter, and just do it already, will ya?"   
  
Suddenly a fat little rat was sitting on the couch. Sirius let out a whoop. Peter squeaked and ran under the couch. Sirius laughed until he cried. Lily put her hand out and said,   
  
" Come on, Peter, I won't let him hurt you."   
  
The rat scurried out onto her palm, and she put him on the couch to transform.  
  
Lily looked at them, a smile playing around her lips. "I always knew you were animals, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged a look and let out a few howls in unison. That did it. The whole group dissolved in laughter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Attention! There will be a Halloween Ball this year. Everyone from third year up may attend. Now, on to breakfast!" Dumbledore sat down, and the Hall broke out in whispers.   
  
Remus immediately leaned forward and said, "Well, Ally, may I ask if you happen to have a date?"   
  
"Of course I do!" She paused for a moment, then laughed, "I'm going with you, aren't I?"  
  
He grinned and said, "Sure!"   
  
Lily smiled. They so obviously liked each other. She found her eyes straying to James. She had no doubt on who she wished would ask her... but she also had little hope. James was one of the most popular even into the fifth years.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily stormed into the common room, somewhere between being furious and laughing.   
  
"What's up with you, Lil?" asked Jessi from Sirius' lap. He had FINALLY worked up the courage to ask her out, and she had accepted.... most graciously.  
  
"You will never believe who asked me to the Ball!"   
  
"Who?" asked Ally as Lily threw herself on the couch in disgust.   
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
"WHAT! I thought he hated you!"  
  
"So did I!"  
  
"You did turn him down.... didn't you?"   
  
"Of course! I'm not that desperate...yet."   
  
Sirius spoke up, eyes twinkling. "Oh, Lil, should I have a talk with old James for you?"  
  
"What are you... Oh, God, Jessi, I'm going to KILL you!"  
  
"I couldn't help it! He kissed it out of me!"   
  
Lily put her head in her hands and groaned.   
  
"Remind me to never tell you anything again!"   
  
"Duly noted."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James Potter sighed. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his friend Sirius Black. Sirius was furiously trying to talk sense into him. "Listen, Jimmy, you chicken, you and I both know you adore her. You have since the first Express ride when she sat in our car!"   
  
Uh-oh. Sirius was mad. He only called James 'Jimmy' when especially angry.   
  
"Of course I like her," he retorted hotly. "She's smart, funny, nice, loves pranks...."   
  
"Not to mention totally crazy about our very own James Potter," added a third voice cheerfully. Sirius' date Jessi had just entered the common room.   
  
She walked over to Sirius with the words, "Have you talked sense into him yet?" Sirius sighed, stealing a look at his miserable friend.   
  
"Nope. It's like talking to a brick wall. He's thicker-skulled than I thought."   
  
"Must be why you and he are best friends. Here, let me take a crack at it." Before Sirius realized she had insulted him, she barked, "Potter!" He jumped two feet into the air.   
  
"Geez, Jess, give a guy a warning!"   
  
"Listen to me, Potter, and listen good. I'm going to run down some facts for you, and if any seem wrong to you, stop me. 1: You're absolutely crazy about Lily and want to go out with her. 2: Lily even talks about you in her sleep. Like she doesn't do it enough when she's awake? Don't answer that. 3: You both need dates for the Halloween Ball, and I know that Lily has turned down 5 guys already... well, six, if you count the fact that Severus asked twice."   
  
James shivered. The thought of Lily going to the Ball with that oiled snake.... "Ask her, James! I'll give you ten Galleons if she turns you down. And if you two do go together, I don't want anything. The look on your face will be payment enough. But if you're going to do it, you had better do it fast." She paused, then continued with a laugh, "If you're really going to do this, she's in the library right now."   
  
James jumped up, blue eyes sparkling. "Thanks, Jess." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and slapped Sirius' shoulder on the way out as he heard him grumble,   
  
"Good thing you're my best friend and I trust you, Potter...."  
  
Lily stared hard at the page she had been trying to read for the past half hour. She was distracted by thoughts of James and the Ball. Jess had tricked Lily into confessing her fancy for James, and of course her best friend had lost no time in telling Sirius. Lily didn't know whether to kiss the ground she walked on or strangle the life out of her. Suddenly, a noise startled her and she spun around, clutching her Transfiguration book to her chest. Behind her stood Severus Snape, his greasy black hair doing nothing to conceal his leer.   
  
"Lily."  
  
She muttered something and tried to brush past him, but Severus pinned her to the wall. "I'm giving you one last chance, Evans. Come to the Ball with me."   
  
Snape had actually developed a small crush on her... even if only to spite James. She growled, but before she said anything, a slight movement caught her eye. She saw James, fists clenched, white-faced and FURIOUS!   
  
Then he mouthed, 'Tell him you already have a date.' She raised an eyebrow, but he waved a placating hand with a gentle, 'Trust me.'   
  
She suddenly understood and said sweetly, "Sorry, Severus, but you really have to find the missing link in that broken gossip chain of yours. I already have a date."   
  
Snape sputtered, "What! Who?" James stepped into his line of vision, saying between clenched teeth,   
  
"That'd be me. And if you know what's good for you, Severus, you'll take your filthy hands off her right now!" His hand was twitching from desire to pull his wand.   
  
Snape turned on him, sneering, "Why, James, are you hoping to get laid by that cheap little Mudblood?" James' fist came out of nowhere, connected squarely with Snape's mouth, and sent him flying. Lily gasped, and as Snape crumpled to the ground, she ran to James, who was already nursing a bitten hand.   
  
"Oh! He hurt you! That- that...." Thank God she didn't keep going.   
  
At that moment, to their discomfort, Professor Dumbledore appeared. He looked at Snape for a moment, then at James and Lily. Silently, he conjured a stretcher to take Severus to the infirmary. Then he beckoned to the pair in the corner, and they followed. When they arrived at his office, he motioned for them to sit in the chairs opposite. He noted with a hidden grin that they were still clutching hands. "Now, what exactly happened in the library?"   
  
James took a deep breath, but Lily started with a firm, "I was there the whole time. I'll start." She went on bravely, until she got to the insult by Snape. Then her voice faltered, and James spoke up for the first time.   
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think Lily should have to repeat that awful phrase, or hear it again."   
  
"Then, Mr. Potter, come here and whisper it to me. I must know what was said." James got up and told the Professor who, upon hearing it, grew very grave. Lily seemed close to tears, and James quickly sat back down and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She smiled back at him, and Dumbledore said,   
  
"I am profusely sorry, Lily, for that insult. I hope you will never have to hear it again."   
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, sir." "Not at all. And, just between us," his eyes twinkled, "1: Severus deserved worse, and 2: He either has a very glass jaw, or you pack a very powerful punch." James shook the injured hand in his lap ruefully.   
  
"Oh, I forgot! You have to get that checked, James!" cried Lily.   
  
"Miss Evans, will you please escort Mr. Potter to the infirmary?"   
  
"Of course! It's partially my fault!"   
  
"None of that, Lily," warned James, as she took his other arm possessively. Dumbledore called after them,   
  
"No points will be taken away from Gryffindor for this, as it was an act of chivalry." He smiled as he closed the door, thinking of the pair walking down the halls to the infirmary. He made a note to take away fifty points from Slytherin, and add twenty to Gryffindor. In addition, he scheduled a week of private detention for Snape, determined that this should not go on in his school, not even from a 'stinking Slytherin.'   
  
Lily and James walked arm in arm to the infirmary. Suddenly Lily's voice broke the silence. "James...what exactly were you doing in the library?"   
  
"I, well, I was going to ask you to the Ball." She stopped, looking up at him. The she threw her arms around his neck and whispered,   
  
"Thank you for defending me." He couldn't resist. He kissed her right in the middle of the hallway.   
  
When they pulled away from each other, James asked breathlessly, "Lily, will you go out with me?"  
  
She laughed. "Isn't it customary to ask the girl out before you take her to the Ball?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm a backwards kind of guy. Well?"  
  
"All right, I guess," she said, her begrudging voice doing nothing to hide the sparkle in her eyes.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Halloween Night*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
A furious Lily stormed down the steps, her face as red as her hair.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know how THIS came about, would you?"   
  
She held up what had formerly been her dress robes for the Ball that night. Now they were in shreds; too far gone to spell them back to normal. Instead of the green they had been, they were a dull brown.   
  
"Umm.... Peter, a little help here?"  
  
"You're asking me?" the pale boy squeaked.   
  
"Uhhhh.... well, I was chasing Peter through...."  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You had better pray to God that I find a replacement, or what I did to Snape will be CHILD'S PLAY compared to what I'll do to you! Got that, Black?"   
  
He could only nod. She stormed out, and Sirius whispered,   
  
"Jessi, please help her find new robes!"   
  
"You're lucky you're my boyfriend, or you'd be on your own."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Halloween Night: Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Lil? Did you find something to wear?"   
  
Her muffled voice came out of the bathroom where she was locked in with Ally.   
  
"Remind me to thank Sirius."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Lily left the bathroom, and Jessi gasped. She was wearing what looked like her simple black school robes, but she had charmed them to be covered in little silver stars that twinkled. She wore her silver jewelry (Ally gave it to her... Remus is a werewolf and they're going out... He has to be a able to touch her. {Mind out of the gutter!}) and her curled hair was down, held back by a silvery headband that was so skinny it was almost invisible.   
  
"Wow!"   
  
"Again; remind me to thank Sirius."  
  
"I think it will be James thanking Sirius."   
  
  
  
Finally ready, the girls took one last look in the mirror, Jess nervously fingering the violet robes that matched her eyes. The boys waited at the bottom of the stairs. As they appeared, each boy took a sharp breath, and hurried to claim his girl. As James possessively tucked her hand under his arm, he whispered,   
  
"You're so beautiful, Lily."   
  
"Why, thank you, Mr. Potter. And I must say, midnight blue is your color."   
  
Together the three couples went downstairs. Lily and James caught Dumbledore looking at them five times, and laughed between themselves at the smile Dumbledore had tried to hide when they had come into his office holding hands, after that Severus fiasco. Snape himself was dateless, glaring at Potter and Randal.   
  
I'll get them both, he swore, pressing his hand against his diminishing bruise to feel the familiar pain renew his vow. Lily noticed this and after James felt a fourth chill go through her body, he whispered,   
  
"Lily, dear, are you cold?"   
  
She smiled, tightening her arms around his neck. "No... it's just Severus. If looks could kill...."   
  
"We would have been dead the moment you flipped him, on our first Express ride. Remember?"  
  
"How could I forget...."  
  
They were interrupted by a flurry of fireworks in the corner, and the comical sight of a barefoot Jessi chasing Sirius around the decorated Great Hall.  
  
"Sirius Black, I'm going to KILL you!"   
  
Sirius held Jessi's shoes in one hand. Unfortunately, Jessi was the fastest runner of the 'Marauders.' She quickly caught up to Sirius and tackled him to the ground. An explosion of cheering followed as Jessi took her shoes back and placed a kiss on his forehead. She took a bow, but Sirius wasn't about to be undone. He decided Jessi wanted to dance, and he picked her up and carried her onto the dance floor "kicking and screaming." Remus and James were whooping, Lily and Ally were laughing, and even the older kids were goading them on. McGonagall moved to stop it, but Dumbledore's hand stopped her. She gave him a reluctant nod and sat back to watch the fun.   
  
"Hey, put on something we can dance to!" yelled Sirius, holding a struggling Jessi on the empty dance floor.   
  
The seventh year in charge of music shrugged and went over to Sirius. He whispered something to the girl, and she chuckled. Then she went back to the Muggle CD's that Dumbledore had enchanted to work inside the castle. Jessie knew that glint in his eye and remembered suddenly what they had spent their summer ... and their allowance money...on. She grinned and said,   
  
"Hold on, Si, let me tie my hair back." He grinned and let her go. She calmly took out her wand and said,   
  
"Accio ribbon."   
  
A soft lilac hair ribbon flew off the table; with a deft flick of her wrist, she caught it.  
  
Sirius looked her over. "You know, I don't think we can do this in our robes."  
  
"I think you're right." Two more flicks, and they were dressed in Muggle clothing.   
  
Lily, James, Remus, and Ally were just as confused and intrigued as everyone else. Every other Tuesday afternoon that summer, Jessi and Sirius had gone somewhere, and it seemed they were about to find out where.   
  
Dumbledore and Minerva exchanged amused looks; they knew exactly what the preparations were for, and looked forward to an entertaining show.   
  
Suddenly, swing music started playing, and Ally and Lily started to laugh. Most of the people there were still confused, but the Muggle borns and their friends started to clap with the music. Jessi and Sirius each bowed to the crowd, and then suddenly Jessi took a flying leap at Sirius. He caught her easily and swung her around his hip and in between his legs, back into his arms. She jumped out and swirled away. The wizards gasped and cheered, even the Slytherins. When they were finished, they bowed again. Everyone applauded and surrounded the pair.   
  
"Swing," said Lily in a way of explanation to James and Remus, who were totally lost.   
  
"So that's where they were! And I thought they..." He ducked Lily's slap, only to be hit from either side by Remus and Ally.  
  
"Owww!"   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After the Dance... Dream Sequence*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
A young boy of about fifteen stood in front of two tombstones, head bowed. A tall man with long black hair and a woman with black hair and violet eyes stood behind him. The woman was crying, as was the boy. The man stepped forward and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy was almost as tall as the man.   
  
'Is that James?' thought Lily detachedly.   
  
The boy opened his eyes.... a deep emerald green, shimmering with tears. He knelt down and placed flowers on each grave.... and then kissed the headstones. A tear slid down the man's face. The woman came forward and placed one perfect flower on the top of one. A lily. The last thing Lily saw was the names on the graves: James and Lily Potter... they died to give life to millions... they are truly our angels. Then, there was a flash of green light, detached... and the boy clutched his forehead.   
  
Lily woke up screaming, "Harry!"  
  
"Lil? What's wrong?" asked Jessi sleepily, eyes blinking open. Violet eyes.   
  
"Oh my God," she whispered softly. Then she sprang out of bed.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To see the Headmaster!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Dumbledore's office*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry for...."  
  
"I know you've had a particularly disturbing dream, Miss Evans... care to 'spill your guts?'"  
  
"There was a boy and two people, standing in front of two graves. The boys could have been James down to the letter.... except..."  
  
"He had your eyes," supplied Dumbledore quietly.   
  
She looked up at him in surprise, but he waved his hand, indicating that she should continue.   
  
"The other two were Sirius Black and Jessi Varen, as adults, I'm sure of it. They were all crying, and the boy knelt down to kiss the headstones and place flowers. And they read.... they read..."  
  
"They read what, Lily?" asked Dumbledore with a sense of urgency in his tone.   
  
"James and Lily Potter... they died to give life to millions... in that they are our angels... something like that. Then there was a lot of green light, and the boy clutched his forehead."  
  
Lily looked up at the Headmaster with frightened eyes. "What does it mean. Headmaster?"  
  
He sighed. "I do not know, Lily. Sometimes they are just dreams... sometimes possible futures... let's pray, though, that this was just a dream." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.   
  
" Now, let's see.... Minerva?"  
  
A disgruntled McGonagall, who had caught Lily in the hall, appeared. "Yes, Albus?"   
  
Her icy demeanor melted when she saw Lily in tears. Slightly. "Please escort Miss Evans back to bed. She's had enough for one night... perhaps a good sleeping draught is in order?"   
  
"Yes, Albus, I agree. She does look quite pale. I'll take her to Poppy first, to take a look at her."   
  
Lily was pale and shaking now, the dream replaying over and over.  
  
Dumbledore said quickly, "Hurry, Minerva."  
  
  
As the two left, Minerva's arm around Lily to support her, Dumbledore sat back at his desk. He put his head in his hands. Then he rose and emptied the thoughts of the dream into his Pensive. This was too vivid to be a mere dream... unfortunately, that was what he was afraid of....   
  
Hi Ya'll! Sup? I promised, so here it is! Part 8.....  
  
Luv, Lily Evans  
  
  
"Where's Lil?" asked James as they met the girls in the common room for breakfast.   
  
Jessi bit her lip. "I don't know. She woke up last night screaming. When I asked her what was wrong, she flipped and ran out to look for Dumbledore."  
  
James turned to stride out of the common room, but was stopped by Ally's soft voice:  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
He turned around to see Alison bent over the Marauder's Map (the name was Remus' idea)  
  
"She's in the hospital wing," whispered Ally after a moment of sorting out dots.   
  
James paled visibly and ran out of the room, the others close on his heels.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Potter! What is the meaning of running into my hospital wing?"   
  
James turned. "Madame Medina? Is Lily here? Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes, yes... a few bad dreams, is all. Professor Dumbledore said you are allowed to go in."   
  
James nodded solemnly and followed Medina to the room, entering quickly. As she closed the door she caught a glimpse of James bending over Lily, taking her hand. Not even looking, he pointed his wand over his shoulder and summoned a chair, sitting in it heavily.   
  
Medina smiled and left them alone. As she started back toward the hall she heard the other anxious friends interrogating a newly arrived Dumbledore.  
  
"But what HAPPENED?" screeched Ally as Remus tried to placate her.   
  
"Get OFF, Remus! I want to know what's wrong with my best friend!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at them gravely. "I think that James should be the first to know."  
  
"So this is about James?"  
  
"In a way..." said Dumbledore slowly.  
  
Sirius, who really was very smart, said, "Professor, did this dream have anything to do with us?"  
  
"Did I say anything about a dream, Mr. Black?"  
  
"No, of course not, but Jessi said that Lil woke up screaming, so I thought it must have been a dream...or a nightmare."  
  
"Very perceptive, Sirius. Yes, Miss Evans had a dream, and James, you, and Miss Varen were in it. It was a very disturbing one, and as James was most of it, we will let him know first. Then, if Lily decides to tell you about the dream, she will. But if she refuses, and I catch one of you bothering her about it, there will be severe repercussions. Clear?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Good. Now... while you're waiting..." He waved his hand, and four plush chairs appeared, complete with mugs of hot chocolate. "You are excused from classes today. I must go see James and Lily."   
  
He passed Medina in the Hall and whispered, "Leave them alone, Maureen. I'll talk to them after James is brought up to date."  
  
She nodded.   
  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
James sat down and took Lily's hand. She stirred.   
  
"Lil?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Hello, James. Where... where on Earth... the hospital wing? Oh my god, the dream...."  
  
"Lily, you aren't making any sense. Start from the beginning."  
  
She took a shuddering breath. "There was a boy.... I would have sworn he was you, except he had green eyes."  
  
"Like you," chuckled James. She slapped his shoulder,  
  
"Oh, stop it! Now.. he was in front of two graves and he was crying. Two adults were with him.... an adult Sirius and Jessi, I'm sure of it. They were crying, too. The boy laid flowers on the graves and kissed them.... and they had our names on them."  
  
James had grown very somber. "Then what?"   
  
"The boy screamed and clutched his forehead... Si, Jess, and three other people were running to him... there was a lot of green light, and I woke up screaming the name, 'Harry.'   
  
James eyes widened. "Avara Kedvara," he whispered.   
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The killing curse. That's what Voldemort used on my dad... one of the Unforgivables."  
  
"Oh my God, James...."  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore came in.  
  
"Hello, Lily, James."   
  
"Good morning, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore closed the door. "I assume Lily has brought you up to date."   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, I have put the memory of Lily telling me about the dream in a place where it will always be accessible. That way, we can reference it, if necessary."   
  
The two clutched hands. "What does it mean?"   
  
"I simply do not know. My advice would be to simply try to go on normally. It may amount to nothing. Now.... there are three worried friends and one hysterical one waiting outside. Shall I let them in?"  
  
"Please."   
  
Dumbledore left, and James put his arm around Lily.   
  
"Don't worry, Lil. Whatever happens, we'll get through it...together."   
  
  
Here's the end of my first series! I am immediately starting on my new sequel to this, "Bitter Betrayal"   
It will start in their seventh year, and go up to the death of Lily and James. Then, read J.K. Rowling's 4 books. Then read 'Heart, Star, Light.' TaDa!  
  
Love ya!   
  
  
  



End file.
